


A Tenacious Deal

by MissScarlettR



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlettR/pseuds/MissScarlettR
Summary: As Mina runs away from this new world, an old enemy appears to give her an offer she can't refuse.





	A Tenacious Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating as much but I had my final exams to do. But now I'm free! This story links to my previous story (The Force of Evil Part 3)
> 
> Happy reading!

Mina muttered to herself erratically, pushing various vines and branches out of her way.

"They must be fools if they really think that everything is fine!" she shouted at Manfred who was walking a few steps behind her.

Manfred nodded silently, not wanting to make her more mad.

"Everything that we knew is now-"

Her conversation was interrupted by a hooded figure standing in her path.

"Who the heck are you?!" asked Mina angrily.

The hooded figure didn't respond, it just removed to reveal a....

"MONSTER!" shouted Mina, grabbing a nearby stick and pointing it the creature.

The creature snapped the stick instantly and grabbed Mina by her neck.

"I am Seth of Septaris and you need my help." he growled menacingly.

Mina stared at his demon eyes and visibly gulped.

"W-Why should I even work with something like you? stuttered Mina.

"Because you have no purpose anymore" Seth spoke quietly, moving his tail to strangle Manfred.

"Everyone has left you behind... even your dear queen." he taunted.

Mina shook her head in disbelief, trying to forget the previous events.

"That may be so but your kind are the real threat-"

She was silenced by Seth slamming Manfred into a tree.

"Are you really trying to threaten me? You are very brave for someone I could easily break." asked Seth leaning closer to Mina.

"I'm immortal, you can't defeat me!" Mina shouted nervously.

"You might not be able to die but I can leave you wishing for the sweet release of death" replied Seth calmly staring at her

Seth moved deeper into the forest, prompting Mina to reluctantly follow leaving behind Manfred

"There is new magic now that exists, if we join forces we can bring back what we knew." continues Seth, ignoring Mina's weak glaring.

"Fine! I'll work with you but we are not teammates. I still loathe your kind!" decided Mina after thinking for while

"Don't worry you lowly Mewman, the feeling is mutual" said Seth.

A long silence was filled between them as Mina touched her neck, the marks still present.

"How do you know so much about this?" Mina asked finally.

"I have some help from an old friend of mine who will return here soon." smiled Seth.

***********************************************************************************

In a white dimension, a creature woke up in water, looking around for any other signs of life. He slowly lifted himself up, catching itself in the reflection. White eyes widened before becoming expressionless. He lifted his claws, noticing white energy pulsating from it.

**Well, It looks like I'm not done yet...**

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say a big thank you to Disney+Boy for again helping me! Also I would also like to say thank you for all the comments, kudos and criticisms I have gotten as it helps me improve my writing and makes me become better.
> 
> Have a nice day/night wherever you are!


End file.
